


All Expenses Paid

by skiron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Honeymoon, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiron/pseuds/skiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff will never be able to pronounce luna di miele, but Melissa doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Expenses Paid

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Ash](http://wolfwithpanthereyes.tumblr.com)'s fault. Thanks to both her and [KrisEleven](http://littlewerewolfasses.tumblr.com) for beta reading!

It was Scott's idea. 

He'd been strangely quiet since the engagement announcement. At first Melissa thought he was just feeling weird about the whole situation, but every time she brought it up he insisted he was happy for them. The sheriff didn't think it was anything to worry about. 

"He's a sixteen-year-old kid, Mel," he said with a shrug over coffee at her desk one morning. "What do you expect?" 

"Honestly, I thought he'd help me pick colors, try cakes...you know he's already got his and Allison's wedding half-planned." 

The sheriff hummed. "You know, I could probably manage to help with that. I've been known to eat cake. I see in color, too." 

Two weeks later, Stiles sat them down at the McCalls' kitchen table. He couldn't seem to stand still. He offered to make them coffee, but when Melissa pointed out that there was already a fresh pot he settled for puttering pointlessly around the kitchen. Melissa raised her eyebrows at the sheriff, who shrugged. When Stiles opened the refrigerator for the third time, his dad finally asked whether it was his intention to single-handedly waste as much energy as possible. 

"Sorry," he muttered, turning around to lean against the edge of the sink instead. 

"What is this about anyway, Stiles?" Melissa asked. “I’d have let you make coffee if you really needed something to do.” 

"Well I --" 

"I'm here; I'm here!" Scott's shout came from the front entryway; he appeared in the kitchen moments later, practically sliding the last few feet through the doorway. Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, you are too." Scott added, seeing his mom and the sheriff lined up across the table. Melissa raised an eyebrow at her son. 

"Yes, but I was just asking Stiles why are we here, exactly?"

"Right, I'll get to that in a minute." He paused to drop his backpack onto a chair across from the sheriff. "Um, so, mom you know I love you, and sheriff, um, yeah." 

"Um, yeah back at you, Scott," the sheriff laughed. 

"I um, yeah, you too, Melissa, just for the record." Stiles quipped from where he sat on the counter by the sink, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl. 

"Anyway," Scott said, shooting a glare at Stiles. "uh, what I'm trying to say is I'm really...really happy for you guys and I wanted to do something you'd remember and, well you know how Grandma Delgado has been after me to decide what I'd want from them as a graduation present?"

"Scott." Melissa's voice was hard, but tinged with concern. "What'd you do?" To the sheriff's surprise, Scott looked sheepish.

"It's worth it, mom. I don't want anything for graduation anyway. I mean I couldn't exactly ask them to take on my student loans." Melissa sighed at this but said nothing. "Anyway, so I talked to Grandma and--"

"--and they're sending you guys to Italy for a week after the wedding!"

"They're _what?_ " Melissa practically squeaked, losing her usual composure. 

"Stiles! I thought we agreed I was going to tell them." Scott said, exasperated. 

"Sorry," Stiles shrugged and took a bite of the apple he'd been tossing in the air while Scott talked. “I didn’t want to wait for you to reenact that entire conversation.”


End file.
